


In These Moments of Stillness

by silversky27



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Paopu Fruit Sharing, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers!After Sora and Kairi share the paopu, Sora approaches Riku with an offer.~"Share this with me."





	In These Moments of Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "I hate when people make Sora a crybaby in fics."  
> Also me: "HE MUST CRY"
> 
> ~  
> Wasn't to into the paopu scene. Like I knew it was gonna happen, but still. The whole trio needed to share it. Also, game! Kairi deserves to have at least 1% of manga!Kairi's personality. Just saying.

"Share this with me."

Riku's eyes slid open at Sora's sudden words. He was lying flat on his back in the sand, not having moved since he'd glanced over earlier to see his childhood friends sharing the island's eponymous fruit.

Which was what Sora was holding, more nervous looking than Riku had seen him in a long time. 

"Didn't you share that with Kairi earlier?" Riku managed to get out, sitting up and feeling the sand fall away from his hair.

"We did. But I want to share it with you too." Sora said, and Riku could see the way his fingers drummed over the fruit. He stood up, and  Sora laughed awkwardly. "You don't have too. It was just a thought."

"What's going on, Sora?" Riku asked, reaching out and covering Sora's hands with his own. Sora was silent, head ducking down to look at their hands.

"I'm scared." Sora mumbled out.

"What?" Riku asked, caught off guard by Sora's admission.

"I'm scared, okay??" Sora's voice rose as his blue eyes suddenly bored into Riku. "I get that I'm the comic relief. I get that I'm the stupid one and that everyone can laugh at and it makes them feel better, but I can't. I can't this time"

"No, Sora. Why are you calling yourself stupid?" Riku's hands shifted from Sora's to hold his face, thumb wiping away the tears that were starting to flow down Sora's face.

"Everyone else does. It's nothing new." Sora mumbled, breaking eye contact. 

"You're not stupid, Sora. Don't ever let people make you think that." Riku said. He thought back, realizing that the jokes that Sora had seemed to brush off or played along with had really affected him. Riku glanced down at the fruit in Sora's hands, finally ready to bite the bullet.

"Paopu sharing is normally seen as romantic." Riku said softly. Sora sighed.

"I know..." Sora mumbled, and the  looked up at Riku, guilt flitting across his face. "Kairi meant it as romantic, but in that moment, all I could think of was 'What if the legend is true? What if by eating this fruit, it'll keep her safe?'. So I did. I want her to be a part of my life no matter what." Sora's eyes flitted back up to see Riku's reaction. 

"I want to keep you safe too. I love Kairi, and I love you. You're a part of me, Riku, and I want you with me. No matter what." Sora said firmly. Riku blinked in surprise. So that hadn't been Sora's long awaited confession? For as long as they'd known Kairi, Sora had had a crush on her. It was just how it was. 

But that wasn't what happened. Sora's desire to keep them safe overshadowed his own feelings. 

Sora shifted away, reaching up one hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Selfish, huh?"

"No," Riku mumbled, pulling up the hand that still had the fruit in it and raising it to his lips. "I understand your feelings fully.vBut I want you to know, my intentions are the same as hers."

Sora's eyes went wide, immediately understanding Riku's reference, and watched as Riku took that first bite of the fruit. 

 _It's sweet_. Riku thought to himself, releasing Sora's hand. Sora's eyes flitted quickly between the fruit and Riku as he thought. Then, he gingerly brought the fruit up to his mouth as well.

"I'm okay with that." Sora said, as he took a bite, intertwining their destinies in that moment.

For a moment, Riku thought that he would feel different. He'd technically confessed to the boy he'd come to love and hadn't been rejected. He'd shared a paopu fruit with him. 

But all he felt was satisfaction as Sora's tears stopped, and a smile finally returned to the boy's face.


End file.
